


The Kylux Zone, or Huxloween 2018

by galaxy_parchment



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff, Halloween, Huxloween, IKEA, M/M, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_parchment/pseuds/galaxy_parchment
Summary: A collection of one shots and snippets for Huxloween/Spookylux 2018.





	1. Fall Decor

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't do every single prompt, but this is mainly serving as writing exercises for myself to get back into the swing of things after yet another extended break. 
> 
> Tags and rating to change as more content is added.

“No.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“Absolutely not.” Hux folded his arms, the usual indicator for when he was being a stubborn bastard who wouldn't budge once his mind was made up. “Put it back.”

Kylo looked down at the fruit bowl in his hands. “But it looks so coo-”

“We are not having the centrepiece of our new dining room table, be a _skull_ , Ren.”

“You’re no fun.” Kylo huffed and shoved the bowl onto the nearest shelf, partly because he couldn’t be bothered to walk back to where he’d picked it up from in the first place, but more so to watch Hux make that pissed off face he was making right now. It wasn’t even their apartment but seeing something put somewhere that clearly wasn’t its proper place made Hux’s skin crawl. One time Kylo had caught him folding shirts someone had dumped back on the display shelf in a clothing store because it annoyed him so much; some poor woman had mistaken him for an employee and couldn’t understand why he’d gotten so pissy with her when she asked if they stocked a pair of pants in her husband’s size.

“Just because it’s almost Halloween now, doesn’t mean it will be all year round.” Hux sneered at the all of the similar seasonal items on display in the store. All of it screamed Kylo’s moody emo aesthetic and as soon as he’d seen him move towards it, Hux knew he’d have a battle on his hands denying every single item Kylo so much as glanced at.

Kylo trailed along behind him, his bottom lip sticking out the entire time as Hux picked up sensibly shaped items like the lamp that didn’t have bats hanging from it and appropriately coloured towels in a deep burgundy instead of the garish bright orange ones with pumpkin faces printed all over them. Hux rolled his eyes; as much as he hated arguing back and forth with Kylo over the design choices in their new apartment, somehow his pouting silence was even worse.

Every time he held something up for Kylo’s approval he was met with an uncaring shrug or a half-hearted ‘yeah, whatever’. For crying out loud Kylo was agreeing with all of his choices without putting up a fight and it was pissing Hux off more than their previous fight over grey or cream couch cushions they'd had last week that had lasted nearly an twenty minutes. 

“Fine.” Hux threw his hands up. “One thing. Just _one_. And it had at least better look well made. I will not tolerate something tacky looking, okay?”

Kylo’s face went from kicked puppy to delighted child in a candy store in record breaking speed. Hux absolutely did not find his stupid grin adorable whatsoever. Kylo made to run off, but stopped and turned back to peck Hux on the lips before wandering off to grab whatever monstrosity to decorate their house with. Hux prayed that he wouldn’t regret giving into him. Again.

Admittedly, he later thought as he sipped his glass of wine as they sat down to dinner, the skeletal candle holders adorning their dining room table did have a somewhat macabre charm to them. At least they weren’t made of plastic. And yes, he could concede that the black candles did pair rather nicely with them.

“You know what would look really great between these?” Kylo pointed at the space between the candle holders with his knife while his mouth was full of food.

“We are _not_ getting the skull fuit bowl, Ren.”


	2. Makeup/Wigs

Hux pulled the shawl around his shoulders tighter as a shiver ran through his body. This was quite possibly his most ludicrous idea yet, and the very fact that he had even gone through with it attested to just how truly desperate he had become.

It had months since the killings had started in the city, and unless he could make some damned progress in this case they were going to continue for the foreseeable future. Young women found lying in the streets, their throats ripped out and bodies drained of blood.

There wasn’t a creature of the night Hux had encountered that he hadn’t bested – him being the one to still draw breath was proof enough of that – but this was the first time that he hadn’t come across the damned thing terrorising the streets. No matter how many patrols he had been on, turning into a nocturnal being himself in pursuit of the fiend, he had never once even caught sight of the thing.

It had been detective Phasma’s attempt at humour about Hux not being a pretty young woman to attract the culprit that gave life to the ridiculous idea and so there he stood in the dead of night dressed in the garments of a lady he had convinced the shop keeper he had been purchasing it from was for his non-existent fiancé. His face was painted with things borrowed from the generous Ms Unamo. He was lucky enough to avoid any ridicule for his request, but did not escape her scorn and perplexing jealousy of the structure of his cheekbones which in her opinion were far better suited for the makeup than her own. Hux had merely scoffed at her and hidden his naturally fiery hair with a wig of a far more subtle brown.

He hadn’t recognised himself when Ms Unamo had revealed his transformation in the mirror. Hux looked at the glass, but it was a stranger who stared back at him. If he hadn’t know any better, he would have suspected that he was looking through a window rather than at his own reflection in a mirror. It was like a fairy or witch had cast a spell on him and he had metamorphosed into something entirely different.

If a young lady is what this beast desired, then that was what Hux would give it.

His arms wrapped around himself for warmth, but also to reassure himself with the feel of the blades hidden within in the sleeves of his dress. The monster would receive more than one surprise from the maiden it chose to stalk on that night.

Hux had prided himself on his keen senses, sharp instincts and quick reflexes. So it came as quite the nasty shock to feel those icy cold fingers wrap around his neck and pull his body back against a solid form.

“Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing out alone on a night like this?” A deep, velvety voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver all over again. “Haven’t you heard that there’s a demon roaming these streets?”

Hux remained as stiff as a board. The streets had been deathly silent and this thing had still managed to creep up on him completely unawares. How in the hell had it not made a single sound, even as it came so close? Did it not even draw breath?

“I believe myself to be in the presence of one.” Hux replied, his voice thankfully not betraying his utter bewilderment. Now was not the time to query how this thing moved in silence, but form a plan of attack. It might have the element of surprise on its hands and Hux quite literally within the grasp of said hands, but that did not mean it would for long.

“Oh?” The fiend’s breath tickled his neck, surprisingly warm despite the coolness of its hands. “Is that so?”

Before Hux could even think about his concealed weapons, the monster twirled him around as if it were his dance partner rather than a beast about to devour its victim. With its arms firmly wrapped around his waist, the creature pulled Hux in close once more against its chest.

“Oh.”

Had he been asked, Hux would have firmly argued that his reaction was due to the suddenness of his handling, and not at the man before him. And it was a man – at least it wore the face of one – that held him in his arms.

Raven black hair pooling at his shoulders and eyes just as deep and dark stared back at him, hungry. Such lips as he had never seen on a man, plush and pouting, looking both inviting and dangerous simultaneously. A promise and a warning. Images of bloody necks flashed through Hux’s mind.

“They’re sharp, yes.” The creature before him grinned as if in answer of his thoughts, flashing a pair of unusually pointed incisors.

“They shan’t be tearing through my flesh.” Hux assured the beast.

“I’d prefer it if you referred to me as Ren.” He chuckled. “Beast and creature seems so… mean, don’t you think?”

“For what you’ve done to those girls? I’d hardly think so.” Hux sneered. This creature, Ren as he referred to himself, was a murderer. And yet, he hadn’t broken free from his grasp yet.

“I can assure you.” Ren murmured, raising his hand and pushing the wig from Hux’s head and running his fingers through his real hair. “I don’t find myself particularly bothered with the young ladies roaming the streets at night. No, I much rather fancy the redhead wandering about all by himself.”

“You knew it was me?” Hux frowned. All those nights he’d been in pursuit of this monster, it had in fact been pursuing him, mocking him no doubt.

“Of course I did. I’ve been watching you for some time now.” Ren leaned forward and Hux almost gave a startled yelp when his hot tongue ran across his cheek. “I’d rather you didn’t cover that pretty face of your up.”

Hux could barely breathe as Ren lapped at his face, presumably removing all traces of the makeup Ms Unamo had spent meticulously applying earlier that evening. He managed to let out a shuddering breath when Ren finally pulled back and seemed to assess his handiwork.

“Much better. Although, I must admit, I quite like the attire.” His hand slid down Hux’s side, causing his breath to hitch. Was that how this thing killed, by completely robbing him of the air in his lungs?

More or less stripped of his disguise, Hux still could not gather his wits. All of the victims so far had been young women. Why approach him now if Ren had been watching him this entire time and saw right through his disguise?

“Why..?” It was the only thing he could manage to get out.

“I didn’t want the thing claiming all of those ladies to claim you for its own too.” Ren’s lips grazed down his throat and Hux couldn’t help it as his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. “I had to let it know that this one was mine…”


End file.
